


I have to find them

by letmeputuonhold



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hongjoong pov, seongjoong if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeputuonhold/pseuds/letmeputuonhold
Summary: Based on the Zero: Fever  PT. 1 diary film
Kudos: 6





	I have to find them

My eyes blink hazily. I don’t remember heading to bed last night. Had we gotten drunk? I put out my hand, feeling for the familiar comfort of Seonghwa’s body pressed against the pillows. Instead, all I feel is cold leather. “Hwa?”

I sit up and open my eyes. I’m in the warehouse. The place we used to always go when we needed a break from the cameras. The room was always echoing with laughter and teasing, some form of music playing in the background. Now, all I hear are echoes. Echoes of everything I’ve lost.

There’s someone in front of me. I recognize him. I think I…killed him?

Distantly I remember red light and shouting, 7 bodies lying on a cold cement floor. Blood.

His eyes crinkle, and I know he’s smirking behind the mask, but I don’t feel as threatened as I used to. Hell, the person of the past would’ve killed me already. The faded light from the ceiling lamps reflects eerily orange off the silver chains wrapped around his neck and the tarnished cross over his heart. It’s a stark contrast, the bright silver against the black clothes. I peer up at his face, trying to distinguish which member I’m looking at. Between the black mask and the large hat casting his face into shadow, I know it’s futile.

“Hello, Kim Hongjoong.”

“Is that my name?”

“Yes.”

His voice is deep, so hauntingly familiar yet so alien.

“Hello, Other Yeosang. Or should I not call you that?”

He smirks again, a spark of humor briefly lighting his eyes.

“Hongjoong, I don’t have much time.” His words are fluid and swift, fast without seeming rushed. He glances at the hourglass in his hand, and the sand’s… running upwards?

“You need to listen to me. Do you remember Ateez? The members? You have to save them, Joong. Do you hear me? You have to sa…” Our time was up.

I’m alone in an empty warehouse. I push myself off the couch, walking around. Ateez? Of course I remember Ateez. How could I not? I remember a boy with his face all sharp angles, at odds with his eyes that formed crescent moons when he laughed. I remember a boy towering over me, filling the room with sunlight. A boy strong enough to break apples in half with his hands, and a voice strong enough to shake the room. Two boys, loud and charismatic, attached at the hip. A boy who stood back and let the others do the talking, sarcastic and teasing, but somehow finding ways to show his quiet love. A boy who still loomed over me, a soft smile ghosting his lips as he scolded another member.

I don’t know their names.

I’m turning in circles, desperately trying to remember something, anything. My hand combs through my hair, frantically. I want to pull it out.

My memories are confused. It’s like someone took away half, put them in a blender, then added them back to my head. Nothing makes sense. The only time anything really makes sense is when I dream.

I only have one solid memory, of eight boys standing in a circle.

_8 makes one team_

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh gndgrtyrthsfbsz i sorry i don't even know what this is


End file.
